


Choke Me

by kundodo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Both are Desperate, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Chan walks into them, Choking Kink, Dom Han Jisung, Felix is mentioned for a short bit, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Lee Minho, M/M, Minho gets off on the thought of Jisung, Minho liked getting choked, Minhos gift from Jisung, Pain Kink, Sub Lee Minho, Top Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kundodo/pseuds/kundodo
Summary: Jisung gets mad at Minhos attitude during practice and ends up choking him, unknowingly releasing a new kink of Minhos.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	Choke Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a half fast ff because I totally forgot to write this when I said I would so I finished it all in one night. 
> 
> I did not proofread I’m so sorry about that! :(
> 
> I just really wanted to release a quick oneshot for Minho’s birthday. So I hope you enjoy this mess.
> 
> twitter: @nsfwlee

it was a bad day at practice to say the least. everyone was okay with each other until their stress levels bursted through the roofs. 

it just felt like everything was going to shit. atleast it was in the eyes of lee minho.

because everyone was having fun, until minho came in as sour as he could ever be. maybe it was because he started off his day like absolute shit.

sleeping in on accident and being left behind, not eating one single thing before their schedule, and walking into practice to see that everyone didn't remember the new choreography very well.

jeongin was messing up his foot work, seungmin was being pushed everywhere, felix and hyunjin didn't even know the counts, jisungs timing was horrendous, changbins motions were sloppy, and bangchan didn't know where his spots were.

it was an absolute nightmare in minhos eyes. and what made it worse was that they were laughing it off and acting as if this whole thing was a joke.

it just pissed minho off so badly and he just wanted to scream from the top of his lungs. and well.... he did.

"why the fuck are you guys such a mess?! this isn't a joke so get your shit together!" minho yelled as he slammed his hat on the ground.

silence filled the room as everyone just looked at each other in shock. minho was never the perosn to express his emotions so deeply so this was just new for them.

and it was like a sudden mood change because everyone looked as if they began to get mad too. and usually when someone else in the group were mad they would brush it off but this time it was minho.

"it's only been one day since we learned choreography what do you expect?" jisung snapped back as his patience was always short.

"i expect that you guys atleast know the fucking counts and spots." minho coldly spoke as he grabbed his hat and threw it to his things.

"i just don't get why the hell you are getting so mad over it?! it's always like this the first day!" jisung practically screamed as he got closer to minho.

"get the fuck away from me." minho muttered as he had a huge headache ringing through his head.

"no." jisung spoke, "not until you tell me what the hell is wrong."

"i said move!" minho yelled as he shoved the younger making him stumble back.

jisung didn't want it to get to this point. but he had major anger issues that everyone should know about, especially minho. 

he ended up pushing minho twice as hard making the elder slam his body against the wall and minho tried to move away but he was held down by jisungs hand on his throat.

his airway being cut off and not being able to breathe as the younger tightened his grip. and he felt a sudden rush of lust pump through his body.

and he knows that it's just straight up wrong what he's feeling. but he also couldn't help the boner growing in his pants at he same time.

letting out a low whimper as his body began to tremble at the sudden feeling of being pinned down. 

minhos legs crossing as he was practically embarrassed by the fact he had a bulge standing up underneath his black joggers.

but he had to get jisung off of him he didn't want any suspicions rising about why he didn't take jisungs hands away.

so he lifted one of his trembling hands and placed it on jisungs strong ones. minho dazingly looked straight into the eyes of the younger's and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to pry jisung off.

"go to hell." jisung muttered as he had enough and slammed minho against the wall one last time before letting go.

watching as the elder slid down and hung his head low as his hands immediately covered his lower half. making jisung question his actions slightly but his anger was enough for him to drop any burning suspicions.

bangchan being the leader obviously went over to check if minho was okay. lifting his face up softly just to get his hands slapped away and for minho to run out the dance practice room to the nearest bathroom.

he quickly ran into a stall and shakily locked the door as he just couldn't believe himself. and as much as he should feel ashamed of being turned on he had to fix his mini situation.

and the only strategic way was to obviously jerk one out. so that's exactly what he planned to do, pulling down his joggers and boxers just enough so that his dick was let free out of the quarantined space.

at this point his brain was split in two sides. one of them telling him that he was fine and that this was a normal bodily function. and the other saying he was some nasty pervert who is probably secretly in love with his band member.

either way he just had to do something about his twitching length because it for sure was not gonna go away without some sort of relief. 

so minho wrapped a hand around it letting out a tiny whine from the feeling. he felt as if he could just cum right there and then, that's how 'badly' he was turned on.

stroking it down slowly watching his extra skin uncover his blushed red tip that was continually leaking clear liquid. 

this whole view was very erotic and minho just hated the way he was liking this oh so much. with his head being clouded by the thought of jisung wrapping his hands tightly around his neck.

and not to mention a situation of him getting fucked buried deep by jisung also popped in his head, making his eyes shoot open.

now minho wasn't really "innocent" per say. he definitely had his fair share of masturbating, but that's as far as it goes. he never really pushed a finger in his asshole because the thought of it kinda made him cringe.

but for some reason the thought of jisung fucking into him was far from cringe, he was actually practically drooling from the thought of that happening.

and maybe just maybe he could try something like it out right now. just a quick little in out type thing. 

so he raised his fingers to his pouty lips and pressed against them pliantly opening his mouth and sucking onto two fingers thinking that this would probably be okay for an amateur bottom.

minho placed his other hand against the walls of the stall and bent forward so he had full access to his virgin hole.

he took his fingers out of his mouth and rubbed them against his rim, kind of anxious over what the result might be. and of course he knew it would probably hurt a tad bit, but he was also hoping it wasn't excruciatingly painful.

minho pushed one finger in slowly as his breath staggered from the foreign feeling. it wasn't really as weird as he thought it would be, but it still felt very wrong. and he knew he didn't have time to take this slow, he still had a full day of practice afterall.

so the boy quickly shoved another finger right beside his first one. scrunching his face from the burning stretch. saliva wasn't really the best lube out there for virgin holes.

he pumped his fingers in and out as he huffed from the relief of getting used to the feeling. closing his free hand into a fist as his cheeks began to blush a slight red.

sweat forming at his hairline as pleasure started kicking in from his fingers brushing against a special spot. his back suddenly arching as he let out a loud moan. 

"ji-jisung..." minho whimpered as he moved his fingers in a fast pace trying to catch that orgasm that was egging on.

he bit his lip harshly, his breathing becoming heavier as he choked over his pleads for jisung. 

yes.

it was finally hitting him. his orgasm just begging to be let out as he hit his prostate one more time. doubling over as he let out a small scream, cum just coating the bathroom stall.

dribbling down slowly as if it was mocking minho. the boy fell to the ground, leaning backwards on the other stall wall to catch his uneven breaths.

minho placed his hand on his neck and squeezed hard, wanting that same feeling he had earlier. god he just wanted jisung to choke him again.

"hyung! we are about to practice the new choreography..." the voice of felix called out as he walked in further to the bathroom, "hyung?"

"yeah yeah! i will be there just give me a s-econd." minho sputtered out as he shot up from the ground and pulled his pants up.

quickly wrapping toilet paper around his hand, and wiping the cum stained wall. he looked around to make sure everything was fine before exiting the stall to see felix waiting for him like some little puppy.

"why are you sweating? also your face is so red..." felix muttered as they walked together, "oh my gosh! are you sick?!" felix gasped as he slapped his hand on minhos forehead to check his temperature.

"n-no!"

•

it was finally minhos birthday.

the boy woke up without any distractions and opened his eyes to see a whole bunch of balloons and birthday presents right in front of his bed. 

he giggled softly as he made his way to the colorful bundles of joy. reading all the tags in the bags to see who gave him a present and what they gave him.

you know, just to keep as receipts of how much he should spend for the other persons birthday. no i'm just joking he just wanted to thank them for exactly what they gifted him.

but something was so off. it felt like something was missing. he got a present from bangchan, changbin, hyunjin, felix, seungmin, and jeongin. ah, han jisung got him nothing.

maybe it was because of the mini fight, but it couldn't be. that happened days ago and jisung had been talking to him since then.

so why-

"haaaaaapppppppyyyytyy birrrrrrthdaaaaaay tooooooo YOUUUUUUU!" jisung sang as he came into minhos room with a birthday cake.

"isnt it a little too early for this?" minho laughed as he stretched and yawned.

"no, it's never to early for cake!" jisung spoke.

"okay... then why didn't you get me a birthday present huh?" minho grinned as he saw the boys smile turn into a concerned frown.

"oh.. OH NO! i knew i forgot something." jisung whined as he placed the cake on the dresser near the door.

"seriously han?" minho questioned as he was just a tad bit hurt from that. 

"i'm sorry! lemme make it up to you, what do you want for your birthday, say what you want and i will get it for you no matter what it is." jisung pleaded as he didn't want to be on his hyungs bad side on a special day.

minho thought hard. maybe he would make jisung do his chores and laundry for a month? then again he doesn't even do his own. maybe some new sweater or cozy plushies? mm but minho has enough of those.

then the perfect present popped into minhos head. he wanted jisung to choke him once more. 

"so? what do you want for your present birthday boy?" jisung asked.

"can you choke me." minho blurted out.

"what?" jisungs eyes widened.

"uhm.. oh my god.. n-ne...mind it's stupid.. i don't need anything you can just leave." minho immediately got embarrassed as he covered his face with his hands.

"no, what?" jisung was confused, "did you ask me to choke you?".

minho nodded still not looking up, "j-just forget it." he face burned up.

"okay."

minho sighed as he knew it was too much to ask. so much for a dreamy birthday.

"i'll do it."

wait what.

"jisung what?!" minho raised his voice as he looked up at the younger.

"you heard me. i'll choke you." jisung smiled awkwardly, "so uh do i just go for it?"

"y-yes— i mean is the door locked?" jisungs eyebrow raised, "you know just in case they think we are fighting! i mean— ughhhh." minho groaned.

jisung laughed a nodded his head, "yes the door is locked."

minho stayed silent and looked away from embarrassment. flinching when he felt jisung wrap his hand around his neck slowly. feeling the younger boys rings coldness spread throughout his skin.

but this wasn't enough. it honestly felt like jisung was just simply touching his neck and nothing more. he didn't know if it was because he was uncomfortable or because he didn't wanna hurt minho.

"harder.." minho whispered as he locked a gaze with jisung.

the youngers breath hitched as he tightened his hand more around minhos neck. watching minho roll his eyes back as he let out a soft moan. his adam's apple bobbing up and down underneath his grip.

jisung never knew how sensual this could be. and its like it opened a new light into his and minhos relationship, they could definitely be so much more then friends.

"hyung..." jisung muttered as he pressed harder, digging his nails into the skin of minho.

minho moaned as his hips arched off the bed, rubbing against jisungs body. he loved the pain he was receiving from jisungs nails. god he just wanted the younger to imprint him, it didn't matter if he bled or not he was just so needy. 

and he could feel the eyes of the younger boring through his body. and he loved the feeling of having him stare at him. he just wanted more and more of jisung.

minhos lips unconsciously parting as he let out struggling pants. not noticing his tongue sticking out occasionally, pushing out drool that dripped down his slacked jaw. 

he wanted more so badly. he wanted jisung to just close off his airway and slam him against something like what he did days ago. minho wanted jisung to leave a mark on him. he wanted jisungs hand printed on his neck.

jisung was testing his limits for sure. he wanted to literally tear minho apart. to just swallow him whole. god he wanted to hurt and please him so much.

the look of him being fucked out just from being choked was to much to handle. god he needed to stop before jisung went completely insane.

"sung... sung please.. please take my breath away." minho mumbled as he opened his dazed eyes.

yup that was enough for him to completely be enchanted by minho.

he sat the elder up by his neck and smashed their lips together. both of them sloppily kissing each other. minho letting the boy explore his mouth as he choked over the others saliva and short breaths.

jisung squeezed harder making minho not being able to breathe. and it felt so damn good. 

minho being slammed back down onto the bed as jisung never took his hand away. the younger grinding down on the elder as he could get off on just this.

"fuck this is so hot... you're so hot hyung!" jisungs voice cracked as it became high pitched.

both of them continues rutting against each other like dogs in heat. jisung took his hand away for the first time just to see minhos neck red and imprinted with his hand. 

but being to caught up in the moment he ignored it and continued to rub heavily against minho. watching his hyung turn into a gibberish and slobbering mess.

minhos hands began flaying around until he compromised just grabbing onto jisungs sheer tshirt. ripping it in the process as the younger wildly humped him.

it was very overwhelming to say the least and he wanted to cum oh so badly.

"oh god! sung-sungie!" minho cried as he orgasmed hard and came in his underwear.

shutting his eyes tightly as jisung continued his sporadic movements until he ended up moaning and groaning loudly after climaxing in his sweatpants.

jisung collapsed right beside minho as they both breathed hard.

"look." jisung spoke as he showed the camera on minhos face and neck.

minho squinted his eyes and looked closely, seeing a whole handprint bruised onto his skin. and nail marks on the side of his neck. it was so beautiful and this was exactly what he wanted for his birthday.

not to mention his hair was a mess and his lips are swollen for extra points. gosh he loved that jisung made a mess out of him so easily and just only from grinding and choking.

either that or minho was a true pervert.

"smile for a birthday picture!" jisung exclaimed as he threw a blanket over minhos neck.

they both smiled and posed a bit before jisung wrote a small paragraph and posted the picture.

"you know they are gonna think we did something sus.." minho laughed as he fixed his hair.

"when do they not think we do things?" jisung jokes making them both laugh hard, "anyways do you want me to to grab some ice or wraps for your neck?"

"no i'm good, i like the way it looks. pretty remarkable for you han jisung." minho giggled, "ten out of ten would do it again."

"then let's do it again." jisung blurted, this time his turn getting embarrassed.

"wow wow calm down, we still have the whole day." minho winked as he got up and walked to his door.

getting hit by it as chan barged in with birthday breakfast. 

"oh shit!" chan screamed as he quickly helped minho up after placing the food to the side.

chan was about to apologize until he took in the scene. looking at minhos neck and lips and jisungs ripped t-shirt.

"did i interrupt something?" he smirked as he gave minho his food.

"no!" minho answered as he slammed the door back in chans face, locking it.

"you little rat! you said you locked the door." minho seethed.

"what can i say never trust your local han jisung." minho glared in response.

"hyung really." jisung spoke grabbing something out of his pocket and handing it to minho.

the elder scrunched his eyebrows and opened the gift seeing a necklace with his name on it and a small heart next to it. with a tiny miniature j at the end.

"you dork." minho smiled widely.

"happy birthday min."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i know this was way shorter than what i usually go for. and this was very rushed so i'm sorry if it wasn't good. but i wanted to put out a quick bday special for minhos birthday! 
> 
> he has been my ult bias for a long time so i had to honor him with the only thing im good at which is writing fanfics. 
> 
> i love him sm and you guys better wish him a happy birthday!


End file.
